So Far Away
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Alyssa Meyers blames herself for her parents death and has to go live with an aunt in Massachusetts. She ends up going to Spencer Academy and has caught the eye of a certain blue-eyed Son of Ipswich. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Zero

**A/N: Hello there! People in reader land! I know, I am a dork. Anywhoo, here is another story I cooked up. I think this one will be cool. Yes, it is a bit slow in the beginning, but it will soon pick up. There will be visuals of the characters of all my stories in my profile. Just click the link and I own none of them! Nor do I own any characters from this movie. So, enjoy this and as always R&R!! Thanks kiddies!**

* * *

**-- Zero --**

I stood there, trying to keep it together and I was trying to be strong in front of my little nephew: Daniel, as they were about to lower the caskets. I looked over at my older brother: Drew, trying to keep it together and be strong as well.

It started to pour down rain and I saw people trying to take cover underneath umbrella's or the tent, while I was soaked. As my tears were falling, it was raining down on my face, so nobody could tell I was crying.

My name is: Alyssa Meyers, and I am here at my parents double funeral. My father: John, was lowered into the ground first. I leaned over and threw a single red rose on the top of his navy blue coffin.

Then as they were lowering my mother: Allison, I was on the brink of losing it. But, I looked over at Daniel, looking so sad, I just couldn't. As my mom's baby blue casket laid on top of my dad's, I leaned over and threw the other red rose I had, on top of hers.

As everyone started to leave to their cars, I couldn't move. I felt I needed to stay there, because the last time I seen them alive was the before the accident. I left things with them on bad terms and now I feel guilty.

If we hadn't got into that fight, if I hadn't stormed out acting like a spoiled little three year old, my parents wouldn't have gone out looking for me, and they never would have got into that horrible car accident.

_-Flashback-_

"_You can't go out with him tonight." _

"_Why Mom, you never let me go out with Noah any night… he's a good guy."_

"_Alyssa, he's five years older than you."_

"_Dad, what is the difference? You are like four years older than Mom."_

"_You just turned seventeen a few months ago… he's twenty two and things were different back then." _

"_Oh please, Dad… spare me."_

"_What your father is trying to say is… can't you wait till after you turn eighteen?"_

"_No, Mom… are you crazy?!?!"_

"_No, I am not crazy… we're just trying to look out for you."_

"_Don't bother."_

_Then she stormed out of the house and that was the last time Alyssa saw her parents alive._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now, my parents are gone, all because I stood up for my so-called boyfriend: Noah. Before I found out about my parents death and after I left the house, I went over to see him and caught him cheating on me with this stupid girl from school, named: Maria.

I should have listened to my parents that night, but it's my fault that their final resting place is in the ground. As I wiped a tear away, I felt someone tugging on my leather jacket. I looked over and saw Drew standing there with his hand out.

"Come on, Al, let's go."

I shook my head and said "I'm going to stay for a little while… I'll meet you at your house when I am done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, where's Daniel?" I asked looking around.

"Aunt Sally has him in the car."

"Okay." I nodded.

"If you need me, Al, give me a call."

"I will, Drew." then I watched my brother walk over to his car and drive away. I returned my teary eyes back to my parents caskets in the ground.

I stood there for another thirty minutes, then I walked over to my car. To my surprise, my best friend: Chloe was leaning on the driver side door.

"Hey, Chloe, I thought you left with your mom?" I asked.

"No, I stayed behind. I think I should drive your car over to Drew's." I thought about it for a second then thought that Chloe was right. So, I gave her my keys and got into the passenger side as Chloe got in, then drove off.

"Hey, Chlo… do you want to hear something fucked up?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure." she nodded.

"Since my parents are no longer living… I am going to be shipped off to live with one of my aunts."

"Oh no… really?"

"Yeah, I don't know when or what aunt, but when I do… I think you should come and join me."

"Okay, I will… just let me know where you are at."

"Awesome." I smiled for the first time today, hearing that Chloe might be moving where ever I move to.

"How come you can't stay with Drew?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I have no clue… I mean, I would love to stay with my brother. I get to see Daniel when ever I want. But, I don't know why I can't stay with him."

"Oh... I didn't see Noah, how come he wasn't at the funeral?"

I looked at her and said "You don't know?"

"Know what? This is the first time we've talked since before the… um, accident."

"Oh okay. Well, the night of the accident… I went over to Noah's and I caught him cheating on my with that girl in second period."

"Oh no, Aly… what girl?"

"Maria." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Eww… her?" I nodded. "Gross, she'll give it to anyone who will take it."

I nodded again and said "Yeah, I guess Noah is into that kind of thing… school girls are like fresh meat to him. He's stupid."

"What a jerk… Aly, think of it this way, there are more fish in the sea… way better than Noah."

"Yeah, I know." I said looking out the window at the scenery passing by me.

Five minutes later, Chloe pulled into my brothers drive way, and we got out, then walked into his house. There was a lot of people that knew my parents and I didn't feel like mingling with any of them.

All I wanted was to go see what Daniel was up to, so I went to go look for him and I found him watching cartoons in his room. I sat down on his bed and cleared my throat.

"Um... hey Danny, what are you watching?"

"Tom and Jerry… mine and Grandpa's favorite cartoon."

I smiled and said "Do you miss Grandpa?" he nodded. "How about Grandma?"

He looked at me and said "I miss them both, Aunt Aly."

"Me too, Buddy." I looked over and saw Drew standing in the door way.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me. I nodded and followed him to a guest room. There was a woman sitting on the bed, as I was trying to remember who she was, she spoke.

"Hello… I am your Aunt Gina." she said giving me a hug. " I haven't seen you since you were five years old." she backed up to look at my face. "You look gorgeous, Alyssa."

"Uh... thank you." I said as she sat back down on the bed. I looked over at Drew and he was pulling out something from the desk drawer.

"Al, in this folder is a copy of mom and Dad's will, the statement of the bank account they left you, your birth certificate, transcripts, and other things you will need."

He handed me the folder and I said "Um… okay. What will I need these for?"

"Al, you'll be going to stay with Aunt Gina." Drew said looking away from me.

"Where?" I asked.

"I live in a little town called Ipswich… in Massachusetts."

"Wonderful." I said rolling my eyes.

"I already got your plane ticket… we leave tomorrow morning." My head snapped up.

"What?! Are you frickin kidding me?!"

Drew pulled me into his arms for a hug, then he said "Relax, Al… Mom and Dad want it this way. Everything will be okay, just give it a chance."

I nodded into his chest and said "Fine." Drew let go of me and I looked over at Aunt Gina. "Sorry, I'm just surprised that I have to leave so suddenly."

"It's okay, honey… I wasn't expecting you to jump for joy. But, I think you will like it over there."

"We'll see." I said shrugging my shoulders. I was not looking forward to saying 'goodbye' to everyone I cared about.


	2. One

**--One--**

As the rest of the day went on, I found myself swinging on Daniel's swing, that my dad made for him a few years ago. After I told Daniel, I had to leave, he got mad at me and didn't want me to be in his room anymore. It broke my heart, but I know he doesn't mean it, he's just upset. Besides, Drew is up in his room doing damage control.

I also broke the news to Chloe, she took it better than I thought. But, she went home to change her clothes and I was waiting for her to come back.

A couple minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me. I figured it was Drew or Chloe. I turned around and it was neither, I just glared.

"Go away, Noah and leave me the hell alone."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Gee... thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why? There is nothing to say." he was now standing in front of me.

"I am so sorry, Alyssa, for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Save it. I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"Will you let me explain?"

"No. None of it matters anymore. I'll be leaving out of here and there is nothing you can say that will make a difference." I said getting up from the swing, trying to hold back the tears. As I was on the verge of walking away, Noah grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face him.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah... so now you can go do whatever it is you do and stay out of my life."

"Why?"

"Because it's what my parents want."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

He grabbed my hands and said "Aly, can you stay with me tonight?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. I cannot believe he just asked me that. I ripped my hands out of his grasped and just glared at him. I wanted to punch him in his face.

"Have you lost your mind?! You want me to stay the night with you after you were with Maria? Oh... hell no! I don't know where that skank has been."

"I said that I was sorry." I was ready to slap him in the face till I heard Chloe call my name in the distance. I looked and there she was, headed towards me.

"Alyssa!" she yelled.

I looked back at Noah and said "Leave. I don't need you. I don't want to be around you, and I definitely will not spend the night with you."

He nodded with a hurt look on his face, then said "Alright, fine... but I am sorry. I love _you_ and I just hope one day, you can forgive me."

My jaw dropped to the floor, he has never told me he loved me before. I was about to say something but nothing would come out. I just stood there, with my mouth open, letting him walk away. I saw him get in his car and drive off.

Chloe came up to me, I snapped out of my daze, and shut my mouth. "Aly, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded and said "Yeah."

"What did Noah want?"

"Um... to tell me that he was sorry." I don't dare tell her the rest, I just can't.

"Oh... does he know you are leaving?"

"Yep."

"Well... now he can leave you alone." I slowly nodded. "Are you ready to go pack?"

"Let me say 'goodbye' to some people, then we will go."

We walked back into Drew's house and I told the remaining people there 'goodbye' and even though I was going to see Drew and Daniel tomorrow I told them 'bye' too. Daniel gave me a hug and told me he was sorry for getting mad at me. I had promised him that I'd see him in the morning, then me and Chloe got into my car, and she drove over to my parents house.

When I got there, it was quiet. I haven't been in this house since the night of the accident. Me moving away from here is becoming more easier to just leave. Part of me just wants to curl up in a ball and the other part of me is telling me to go far far away, so I don't end up hurting anyone else I care about.

Me and Chloe ended up packing three suitcases and two duffle bags. Yep, I was ready to go to my new home with Aunt Gina in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

As I boarded the plane with Aunt Gina, walking over to my seat, I was trying so hard not to cry. It was hard to say goodbye to Chloe and Drew, but when I had to say goodbye to Daniel, I just about lost it. I am going to miss my little buddy.

I put my duffle bags up in the cubby above the aisle, then I sat down by my window seat, and no matter what I did, those tears were falling anyway. I adjusted myself to get comfortable, then I looked out the window. I was looking at the other planes at their gates. I really didn't want to leave my home in Chicago, but I will honor my parents wishes and go live with Aunt Gina.

I felt a tap on my arm. I wiped my tears and I looked over to see Aunt Gina with a smile on her face.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I lied.

"Everything will be okay." I nodded. "Just sit back and relax."

"How long is this flight?"

"It's a little over two hours."

I nodded, then reached into my purse. I grabbed my IPOD, then turned it on. I put the plugs in my ears and closed my eyes, and took a nap.


End file.
